BUSTED!
by nyanyanya22
Summary: When two kids get sucked into the Kid vs Kat world.They use it to do what they always wanted.To BUST Kat!
1. The TV acident

One day two kids named Brody and Timothy were best friends!They loved Kid vs kat and hated when it was cancled!Luckily they had a dvd so they decided to watch it!

"Hey Brody the popcorns ready!"Said Timothy.

"Good hurry up the movies starting!"Says timothy.

So Brody put the dvd he saw a button with a swirl on it and without thinking,pushed it!Suddenly a huge portal apeared and sucked them up!

"Uhh Timmy I know what were going to do to do day!RUN FOR OUR LIVES!Shouted Brody!

But it was too late!The portal sucked them in and took them somewere else!

"Where are we?"Asked Timmothy.

"Were in Bootsvile!"Replied Brody!


	2. Lourne and Harley

Brody was stunned!After a minute of thinking about what happened it hit him.

"WHAT!"Shouted Brody."Thats impossible"!

"Im afraid its not,but how did we get here and were will we stay?"Asked Timmy.

"We could stay with Coop and help him?"Suggested Brody.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Timmy."This is are chance to BUST if we stay with Coop Kat will know were helping him!"

"Right."Said, Brody."How about with Lourne and Harley!They think he's crazy!Kat won't suspect a thing!"

"Good thinking!Lets go!"Says Timmy.

So after looking for a while they found there house!

"Hello there we were wondering if we could stay for...18 months or so!"Says Brody.

"Ok cool dudes!"Replied Lourne.

So they had dinner and got ready for bed!

"Hey towmorrow we make a plan to bust Kat ."Said Brody.

"Agreed!"Replied Timmy.

* * *

**Sorry i have not updated soon.I had to go on vacation to Fairimont Hot Springs Resort,but i'm back and i'll update soon.**


	3. The Plan

So Timmy and Brody fell 3:00 AM the alarm clock went off.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Hey what gives!Says Brody.

" We have to make a anti-Kat plan."Says Brody.

"How about we do these step by step?"Says Brody.

1)"Get evidince that Kats an alien."

2)"Show to police."

3)"Make a Kat prison."

4)"Get Kat!"

5)'Repet on Mr Cheeks!"

"Smart thinking Brody!"Said Timmy.

" What are we waiting for lets go."Replied Brody!

So they leave quietly and head toward the burtonburgers house!


	4. The Plan 2

So Timmy and Brody headed towards Coops house.

"Timmy first we should take some of Kats hair."Said Brody.

They found Kat sleeping took a few photo's and a hair strand and went to the basment,the kids took photo's of his gadgets too.

Then they went to police department.

"Ok this is the same Kat Coop calls an alien why should we belive you!"Shout's the police man.

"Look we have photo's of his gadgets and a DNA sample!"Timmy replied.

"These could just be props?"He said

What about the DNA and can't you guys take an x-ray."Yells Brody.

So they took an x-ray and checked the DNA and when the results were back the police man was in for a shock!


	5. Finding Parts

"HOLY HAMBURGERS!"Shouted the police man."IT'S A REAL ALIEN!"

"So now that you beleve us listen up!We can't capture him yet because we need a strong prison!And we need this a secret from the puplic til he's trapped,and what kinds of parts should we find."Said Brody

We need 30 ton's of titamium for the cage's and 50 security cameras!And my name is Joe!Said Joe the police man.

"Ok."

So they went to the foundry and luckily the military told them it was a global emergency so they got it free.

And at the security camra store they got them for free too!And took it to the officer who gave it to the military who started building a prison hidden in the outskirts of BootsVile!

Then the dashed back to Lourne and Harleys house with 30 minutes to spare so they went back to sleep!


	6. The Life in a Day of Coop

Brody and Timmy luckily made it there before they woke up.

Meanwhile Coop was living his days fighting Kat.

At the same time Brody and Tim got to Lourne and harley's house,Coop was waking up for another day.

But Kat was ready planning his...plan.

"Another day of Kat fighting."Coop said sleepily.

So he got out of bed and went to get dressed but his slippers were filled with Kat poop!

"EEEEEWWWWWWW!KKKKKKAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!"Yelled Coop.

So after cleaning his feet he went downstairs for breakfast.

After eating,Coop decided to go look for Kat,so he went and checked the shed but all he found was a few lazers and a bomb.

Coop thought about smashing them but decided not.

_Day Dream _

_Coop smashes the weapons and a nuclear blast engulfs BootsVile!Then the Kats come and take over! _

_End of Day Dream _

"Maybe thats not a good idea."Says Coop."I should just go and bury them where Kat will not find them!"

So he went to the forrest and buried the weapons. Kat was in his new lair scheming.

He had started by gathering weapons and getting 2 giant robots,then he started working on a portal to get the invasion!He called the Kat Comander.

"Kat Comander!"Shouted Kat."I am finished the portal and have filled the underground armory!"

"What about the pesky humans?"Asked the Kat comander.

"Them?Don't worry I build this so they would not find me!And i have the guard bot in here to stop him!And he can't understand are language."He said.

"Don't fail Agent 27b.I will call when were ready!"

So Kat went to get the last crate of weapons only to find them gone!Kat decided to make some more lazers and bombs,when he had finished them and he went to meet the leader.

But Coop saw him and decided to follow him.

"DENNIS!Shouted Coop,let's follow him!"

So they followed him to the secret entrance and went they saw him and grabed a lazer.

"KKKKAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!"Shouted Coop."Back away from the portal!"

"MMMEEEEOOOOOWWWW!".Meowed Kat.

Coop grabed the lazer and shot the Robots jumped at him and they fought!Coop won and pinned Kat!Then he smashed the portal and ran for the exit.

He smashed the beams and the armory crumbled,but Kat made it out!

"Awwww.I was hoping you were buried."shouted Coop,Maybe one day You will get busted!"

But Coop dind't know he was almost busted already,for 2 unkown friends were building a prison!

* * *

**Hey sorry for no update but schools started and i won't update as much,but this is my longest chapter YAY!Until next time fav and review!**


	7. Captian Blastroid The video Game

When Lourne and Harley woke up they decided to play the captain blastroid video game.(Which happend to be exactly like Space invaders)

It worked with Captain Blastriod shooting little green,brown and red robots,and there were little sheilds for him the hide behind.

LOURNES TURN:lLourne shoots the fleet of robots and dosen't stop shooting!But do to low IQ Lourne dind'nt retreat or even shoot the alien flying at the top that gives power ups!After swarm one they began shooting back more and He got hit.

2 lives left.

Lourne continues to be reckless and gets killed again

1 live left.

He finally decides to hide behind the sheilds sometimes and sometimes shoot the power up guy. swarm 4 however he got over powered and lost.

GAME OVER!

FINAL SCORE.1500 POINTS.

"Oh come on!"Shouts Lourne.

HARLEYS TURN.

Harley learned from Lournes mistakes and made it to round 4 before losing a life.

2 lives left.

Then he shoots the power up ship and gets 2 guns.

He makes it to round 7 til a stray bullet hits him!

1 live left.

He gets killed right away due to high level.

GAME OVER!

FINAL SCORE.2000 POINTS

Then Brody played he got a triple gun power up and 2 extra lives and made it to level 12!Then he gets shot.

4 lives left.

To make a long story short he uses all his lives exept 1 to beat the level then he dies.

GAME OVER.

"that was fun!"Shouted lourne.

"YA"Shouted Brody.

Timmy however dind'nt bother to play,why ?Because its to hard to type.

So after gaming for hours they went to bed. Timmy had other plans,so did Brody.


	8. Finding Parts 3

Brody and Timmy run to Joe and started going to find parts.

They went to 10 shops finding parts

"Good Job!"Said Joe the Police man,now all we have to do is send it to the military.

They did and soon the jail was finished complete with titanium bars,100 seciruty camras,100 tazers 100 tranquiizers,250 gaurds and diamond tipped claw cutters.

"Now all we have to do is find Kat!"Said Brody.


End file.
